


Idiot

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Iza’s 6k Writing ChallengePrompt: “Do you have a tendency to lead people on?”





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Iza’s 6k Writing Challenge  
> Prompt: “Do you have a tendency to lead people on?”

Living on board the Enterprise, it wasn’t hard to hear of Kirk’s exploits. Well, being part of Starfleet made that possible. Kirk was a lady’s man, and you had no intention of falling for his flirting and pretty words.

And then you locked your Y/E/C eyes with his blue ones.

When you first accepted his invitation for a date, you had been unsure, but curious. What was it about him that drew woman to him. What was it about James T. Kirk that made them all want him? It had to be more than the way he looked walking away in that damn uniform, right?

That had been months ago.

Sitting at your table, you chewed on your lip. You refused to become of of ‘Kirk’s women’. Getting up, you moved through the halls towards the med bay. Bones was not only Kirk’s best friend, but also the first one to tell the man when he was being an idiot. You felt it was best to talk to him.

* * *

Bones was sitting behind his desk when he heard his door open. “Y/N?” He asked when he looked up and saw you. “Is everything okay?” He got up, sounding worried, moving around the front of his desk.

“I don’t know.” You sighed, shaking your head. “H-has Kirk been seeing anyone else?” You blurted out, surprising yourself.

His eyebrows shot up at your question. “Has someone said anything?” He moved a step closer.

“No, it’s just…I know how Kirk…is.” You winced at how that sounded.

When he chuckled, you looked at him with surprise. “His reputation does precede him.” He admitted. Sighing, he leaned on his desk a bit. “He hasn’t said anything to me, but I’ve also been so busy that I’ve barely spent any time with the man.” He crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging. “I’m sure that if you walked among the halls, or asked anyone, you’d be able to find out.”

You nodded. “I just thought I’d ask you because you’re his best friend, right?”

“Still not sure how the hell that one happened.” He muttered.

“Hopefully, since you haven’t heard anything…” You mused, still not entirely convinced. “Thanks for talking to me.” You gave him a small smile. His presence was comforting. You leaned forward and went to kiss his cheek, as a small thanks but he turned, catching your lips. You were both stunned in shock, having not expected that.

Kirk walked in, needing to talk to Bones about a surprise he was planning for you. He froze, his blue eyes seeing you kiss who he thought was his best friend. “You have got to be kidding me!” He growled.

The pair of you pulled apart. “Kirk!” You started, but all he did was shake his head and back up. “Wait, please!” You called out after him as he walked out. Your shoulders sagged, and your eyes watered.

“He’ll come around. I hope.” Bones was still trying to process what just happened.

“He just walked in on us kissing. He won’t come around.” You said softly before walking out. Going there had been a mistake. Wanting to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek had been a mistake. And you would be paying for it severely. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you willed the tears to not fall until you were back in your quarters.

* * *

Kirk couldn’t believe what he had just seen! His girlfriend, and his best friend, kissing. He clenched his fists, rage coursing through him. He got that he wasn’t the best guy at times, but he wasn’t a ‘bad’ guy! He only had eyes for you, and wanted to get you something nice to tell you he loved you.

Sitting on the side of his bed, his hands gripped his hair. “Fuck!” He snapped, getting up, and storming out. He’d been in his room seething for about an hour. As he stalked through the halls, people quickly got out of his way. The Captain this mad was rare, and no one aboard wanted to get in his way.

* * *

When Kirk found you, you were sitting in your room, knees pulled to your chest. **“Do you have a habit of tendency of people on?”** He snapped the moment he walked in.

You looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. “What?” You breathed, shaking your head, wondering how many times that very question had been aimed at the man in front of you.

  
“I can’t believe I ever trusted you.” His jaw clenched. “Months. We’ve been together months, and I find you kissing BONES?!” He snapped.

Getting up, you shook your head more. “It wasn’t what it looked like!” You hated that lame ass sentence, but it was actually true.

“We’re done.” He seethed, walking out of your room.

* * *

Spock found Kirk sitting in the dining room, nursing a drink. “Captain, I believe you are in emotional distress.” Came Spock’s voice, as one of the few people who weren’t ‘afraid’ of Kirk. “Perhaps you should take a moment to calm down.” He suggested in the same voice as he said most things.

Kirk shot his friend a look. “You’re kidding me, _right_?!”

Spock cocked an eyebrow. “I assure you, I am not ‘kidding’.” He said simply. “May I ask what has angered you?”

“I saw Y/N kissing Bones!” He snapped, eyes on his drink.. “I walked into medbay, and there they were!” His jaw clenched. A few nearby people looked at them for a moment before hurrying along to spread that around.

“I see.” He mused. “Care to elaborate? As I know humans are fond of many times of kissing when it comes to intimacy.”

Kirk gave him a look, not sure if he wanted to tell Spock to shut the hell up, walk away, or actually talk to the wise (yet somewhat annoying) man. Sighing, he caved. Spock gave him that ‘look’ that let him know that the Vulcan would not be letting this go. “Closed lips, half on the lips, half off? I didn’t exactly take a picture, Spock.” He groaned, wanting to get to medbay and tear into Bones. Once he finished his drink, that was.

Spock nodded. “Captain, may I offer an alternative explanation to what you saw?”

“Go ahead.” He caved, his drive wearing off and making him feel drained. “I’m listening.” He sighed.

“From what you described, it sounds like it may be a huge misunderstanding. I’m assuming you simply left without speaking to them, correct?” He asked, and Kirk knew if Spock ever sounded, or looked, amused, he would right then. Because he knew Kirk so damn well.

“Go on…”

To him, it was simple. He could see things clearly, as he was not emotionally involved. “It seems that she may have attempted to give him a kiss on the cheek, and he may have moved.” He started. “In which case, what happened was an innocent accident. Is a kiss on the cheek not a common occurrence with human females?” He posed the question as if it was really made to make Kirk think.

Kirk blinked, not sure how to feel. Had he just broken things off with you because of a misunderstanding? Or was Spock way off? “Well, yeah, some women do…” He nodded, glancing towards his too logical friend. His mind went to just a bit ago to when he stormed in your quarters. His head fell to the desk and he groaned. He was so confused.

“Perhaps you should speak to her about this? Or speak to Dr. McCoy?” He suggested.

“I, uh, already broke things off with her.” Kirk told Spock.

“Rash, as always, Captain.” Spock shook his head. “A quality I cannot see ever leaving you.”

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, downing the last of his drink. “So, what do you suggest I do, oh wise Spock?” He asked.

* * *

Bones was pulling off his shirt to crawl into bed for the night when he heard his door open. The only one besides him who had the code…was Kirk. Groaning, he turned, pulling his shirt back down. “Come here to accuse me of something else?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow. A look that Kirk was very familiar with- usually because Kirk said or did something stupid. “Because frankly, I’m offended if you think I’d kiss the woman you’re seeing.”

Of course, he couldn’t be serious about things for too long. “So, if I were seeing a man…?” He asked with a smirk, simply earning a bored look. His smirk fell. “Yeah, so, uh….I talked to Spock.”

“Ah, yeah, that explains this.” Bones nodded in understanding. “Did he make you realize how much like a teenager you’re acting? Not even letting us explain?”

“Yeah, yeah. All that.” He sighed. “After I broke things off with Y/N.” He sat on the end of Bones’ bed. “Spock pointed out that ‘human females’ commonly kiss people’s cheeks.” He looked over at his friend. “And that I walked in at that moment.”

Bones smirked. “I knew I liked that pointy-eared bastard.” He chuckled. “And he’s right. She came in to talk to me about you.” That got Kirk’s complete attention. “She was worried.” Kirk’s shoulders sagged at that. “And your reputation as a ladies man.” Seeing Kirk wince, he sighed. “I assured her that I hadn’t heard anything about you seeing anyone else, but I hadn’t seen you much. Told her she could walk through the halls and hear anything.”

Kirk shook his head. “She’s it, Bones.” He said softly. The look on his face was heartbreak, and love. “I’ve never felt like this before.” He smiled sadly. “I want to marry her, and I’ve known that for months.”

“You’ve only been seeing each other what…9 months?” Bones asked.

“About then. It was right around our 6 month anniversary I realized it. I’d been confused, trying to figure out what the hell I was feeling. And then she smiled at me all sleepily that morning. She had slept over the night before. It hit me that I never wanted to wake up to anyone else ever again.”

Bones ran his hand through his hair. “That’s deep.” He sighed. “Do you have any idea what you’re going to do?”

Kirk shrugged. “Not a fucking clue.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and hung his head. “Not a fucking clue.” He repeated with a sigh.

* * *

The next morning, you made your way to get some breakfast, still tired, and not wanting to see anyone. However, you had a job to do. Walking into the dining room, you were met with whispers and points. Moving through them, you caught bits and pieces. “Kirk’s girlfriend…” “Cheater….” “Caught kissing his best friend!” and, of course, you were finally met with the dirty looks from his ‘fan club’.

Shaking your head, you held your head high, took a deep breath, and went to get your food. “Miss Y/N?” Spock’s voice made you jump. “I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” He said gently as you looked over at him.

“It’s okay, Mr. Spock, really.” You gave him a small smile. “I was blocking everything out.” You shrugged, motioning to the others in the room. “Is everything okay?”

“The Captain wishes to speak with you.” He noted that your smile fell at that. “It is of great importance.”

“He already broke up with me, Mr. Spock, there’s nothing important he could need me for that requires sending you to get me.” You told him, turning back to resume figuring out what you wanted to eat.

“It is about him making a mistake.” His voice was low.

Looking up at him, you furrowed your brows. “What?” You breathed. “Mistake?”

He gave you that small, rare, smile. “I believe after talking with myself, and Dr. McCoy, he has seen his error.” He assured you. “He’s in his quarters, if you wish to see him.” He told you before leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You swallowed, unsure what to think. Did he really feel like he made a mistake? Feeling eyes on you, you looked over to see an amused looking woman, who was clearly Kirk’s type. And you knew she was eager to show him that. Clenching your jaw, you decided you’d never give her that chance. Walking back out of the dining room, you made your way towards Kirk’s quarters.

* * *

Kirk was pacing in his room when you knocked, jerking him from his thoughts. Rushing to the door, he opened it and let out a breath of relief. “I didn’t think you’d come.” He admitted, stepping aside to let you in.

“I almost didn’t.” You sighed, walking by him, looking around the room you’d spent many nights in over the past 9 months. “Then I saw some smug bitch who looked like she couldn’t wait to get a chance with you.” You blushed. “I couldn’t have that.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “Well, neither could I.” He agreed.

Finally, you look him in the eyes. “Spock said that you made a mistake, and wanted to talk to me?” You cut to what was really important.

“I’m an ass. An ass that jumped to conclusions.” He said shyly, running his hand through his hair. “I should have talked to you, and Bones.”

“But you didn’t, and now you should hear the things they’re saying about me.” You sighed.

Kirk groaned. “I’m sorry.” He told you. “I am so sorry. I love you, and I want you. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, I want you to get pissed at me for doing something stupid, I want you to drag me to boring shit I don’t care about, I want the ups and the downs.” You stared at him, shocked. “Give me another chance? Please?” He said softly.

Biting your lip, you stepped closer. “Yes. And I promise no more trying to kiss Bones on the cheek.” You said playfully. “Maybe Spock.” You both chuckled at that, his arms moving around your waist. “What made you ever think I could do that? That he could?”

“I got scared of what I was feeling, and snapped.” He rested his forehead against yours. “Or because I’m an idiot, whichever you prefer.”

“Yeah, you can be an idiot at times.” You giggled, making him pull back and make him look at you shocked, and you could tell he was being a dork. “And I plan to spend as long as I can with this idiot.” You pecked his nose.


End file.
